The Neuroanatomy Core will provide light microscopic services to the Projects, including tissue sectioning, staining, and imaging. Ten aims in the proposal will utilize the Core facility. This facility will include all of the equipment and supplies necessary for sectioning of brain and other tissues, and staining sections using traditional counterstains avidin-biotin labeling, or immunocytochemistry. The Core facility will also provide services including preparation of radiolabeled riboprobes, tissue hybridization, and autoradiography both by X-ray film and by coating slides with emulsion, and later developing the emulsion. The Image Analysis division of the core will be comprised by a newly formed facility in the Endocrine Division BIDMC. Dr. Elmquist and Dr. Flier have recently received an Equipment grant from the BIDMC to equip and support the imaging facility. The advantage of centralizing these services is that the laboratories that do little neuroanatomy (e.g. Lowell, Kahn, Flier) can take advantage of the technical proficiency of the Core staff and facilities, while investigators do similar techniques (e.g. Elmquist and Maratos-Flier projects) can take advantage of economy of scale of isotopes, emulsion, and technician training for specialized procedures.